<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affektioner by BloomingSkyes264</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393188">Affektioner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264'>BloomingSkyes264</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean Man, Take Me By The Hand [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Nicktoons (Video Games), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Asexual Spongebob Squarepants, Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Mentioned Queerplatonic Sandy Cheeks/Spongebob Squarepants, Platonic Kisses, Queerplatonic Danny Fenton/Spongebob Squarepants, Queerplatonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Svenska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Svampbob kan vara extremt tillgiven, inget nytt, men Danny kunde inte låta bli att älska det.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/SpongeBob SquarePants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ocean Man, Take Me By The Hand [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Affektioner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny visste vad han gick in i när han fick med den gula svampen.</p><p>Han förväntade sig bara inte att han skulle vara lika tillgiven som han var. Det störde honom inte alls, faktiskt var det trevligt att se Svampbob vara glad och tillgiven, men han förväntade sig inte att den skulle gå från noll till hundra så snabbt som det gjorde. Sedan igen, när han såg hur han var med Sandy och Patrick, borde han ha sett det komma en mil bort. Det var fantastiskt hur han inte gjorde det.</p><p>Oavsett om Danny anlände eller om han skulle lämna, skulle Svampbob alltid krama honom. Ibland varade det några minuter medan andra varade bara sekunder. De var alltid varma och fulla av energi oavsett hur länge de varade. Det gjorde varje välkomst söt och varje farväl deprimerande även om de visste att de skulle träffa varandra igen någon dag.</p><p>Svampbob lade handen i Danny. Det fick den blåögda pojken att le. Hans hand var så liten jämfört med sin egen, möjligen en tredjedel eller nästan halva storleken, men ändå passade den perfekt i Dannys handflator. Det var minst sagt bedårande. Svampen lutade kroppen på Dannys arm och blev bekväm när de såg solen gå ner i det glittrande havet framför dem. Han vilade huvudet på Svampbobs huvud och tog aldrig blicken från den rosa och orange himlen. Havet nådde upp till deras fötter när det sprang upp till stranden innan det gled tillbaka; processen upprepas om och om igen. Danny förlorade i det naturliga bullret från havet, och han var säker på att Svampbob var densamma.</p><p>Himlen blev mörkblå, så att de kunde se stjärnorna komma ut och skina när solen inte längre blev synlig. Det var nästan som om de kunde stanna där för alltid, nästan nästan. Danny visste att Svampbob var tvungen att återvända till sin värld snart, så även om han ville för tillfället måste de stå upp och vila upp för natten innan dess. Lukten av mat kom in i näsborrarna och fick Danny att se bakom dem. Han såg maten tillagas från det avstånd de befann sig på. Sam såg upp från den röda hattpojken som sov på hennes axel, såg den korpshåriga pojken från lägerelden och sköt en våg och ett leende. Danny vinkade tillbaka med sin fria hand.</p><p>Han vände tillbaka sin uppmärksamhet mot Svampbob och lutade sig framåt för att se hans ansikte.</p><p>"Vill du ta något att äta?" Danny pekade på lägerelden bakom sig.</p><p>"Nej tack! Jag har redan ätit." Svampbob gäspade. "Jag går och lägger mig."</p><p>Svampbob stod upp när han sträckte sig. Han gav en kyss på Dannys läppar innan han gick. Det var kort, men inom den korta tiden kändes kyssen som hur man kan förvänta sig att kyssa en svamp, förutom utan att smaka på tvål och det var trevligt och mjukt. Åtgärden ensam lämnade honom mållös. Efter några steg från Danny stannade han och tittade tillbaka. Svampbob såg orolig ut, som om han bara förstört något. Svindlade med fingrarna och gick tillbaka till hans sida. Han slukade innan han öppnade munnen.</p><p>"De- Det, öh, jag överskred inte någon, um, gränser, var jag?"</p><p>Danny skakade på huvudet. "Inte alls."</p><p>Han tappade svampens läppar försiktigt, fick honom att le och hans ansikte tändes upp. Danny stod upp och gick till lägerelden medan Svampbob följde efter honom.</p><p>När Danny satte sig gick Svampbob in i en av få hyddor som gjordes.</p><hr/><p>Dimmsville, en plats de inte riktigt fick chansen att kolla in förrän nu.</p><p>Alla hade varit där tidigare, främst Timmy och Jimmy på grund av att den förra bodde där och den senare besökte mer än en gång, men Danny, Svampbobb och deras vänner besökte aldrig där när universum inte stod på spel. Det var faktiskt ganska trevligt, det var synd att de inte kunde besöka varandras världar så ofta. Danny såg dock inte Danny någonstans. Han kunde ha svurit att svampen redan skulle vara där. Från vad det lät som, var han glad över att vara där och han steg upp ljust och tidigt också, så han kunde inte ha förlorat på rätt sätt?</p><p>Danny såg Timmy och Jimmy på avstånd. De pratade om något över lite glass. Han kunde inte säga exakt vad det handlade om, men han visste att det var något bra från leenden i ansiktet. En av brunetterna skrattade och täckte över hans mun när hans ansikte blev lika rosa som hans hatt och skjorta. Den korpshåriga tonåringen log. Han kände sedan något borsta upp mot armen, vilket fick honom att se ner på sin sida. Strax bredvid honom stod Sandy Cheeks. Hon hade bort glashjälmen, höll den och höll den på sin sida.</p><p>Ekorren tittade på honom. "Hur, Danny!"</p><p>"Hej, Sandy," tittade han sig omkring. "Har du sett Svampbob?"</p><p>Med en upphöjd panna skakade hon på huvudet. "Jag har inte. Jag trodde att han redan var här."</p><p>Danny öppnade munnen, men den stängdes med en enda sväng från att höra ett gnisslande. Innan han visste ordet hoppade någon ut. En arm svängde ner. Danny fångade det innan han fick träff. Svampen hängde i luften när han nervöst skrattade. Allt tonåringen kunde göra var att le mot Svampbobs misslyckade försök.</p><p>"Trevligt försök, Svampbob." Danny skrattade. "Du kan inte överraska mig så lätt."</p><p>"Åh, kan jag inte?"</p><p>Svampbob planterade en snabb kyss på Dannys läppar. Innan han kunde ta sig ur grepparna kramade människan honom. Danny satte sedan ner svampen på den gräsbevuxna marken.</p><p>"Förvånade mig fortfarande, förresten."</p><p>Svampbob gnällde och pussade som ett svar. Hans ögon landade sedan på Sandy, med hans vanliga leende som åtföljer det.</p><p>"Åh hej, Sandy! Är du redo att göra lite karate? "</p><p>Hon skrattade, "ja! Ge mig bara några minuter så går jag med dig. Jag vill först prata med Danny. "</p><p>"Okej!"</p><p>Svampbob sprang sedan framåt och väntade nära de brunett barnen som båda fortfarande satt på bänken. Danny tittade på flickan med nyfikenhet i sitt sinne. Sandy placerade hjälmen på en närliggande bänk och satte sig ner och klappade en plats bredvid henne. Danny fick en gest och satte sig nära ekorren. Hon andades djupt innan hon tittade upp på honom.</p><p>"Jag tror inte att jag har sagt det tidigare, men tack för att du gav honom det jag inte kan." Sandy lade handen på nacken.</p><p>"Hej, det är ingenting." Danny log lätt. "Det beror på hjälmen, va?"</p><p>Hennes ögonbryn sköt upp ett ögonblick, men ansiktet slappnade sedan av. "Åh, ja det är en del av det. Det finns... Andra skäl, men, um... "Sandy tittade bort. "Jag vill hellre inte prata om det."</p><p>Han vilade handen på ryggen. Om det var så illa som han tänkte, eller möjligen värre, ville han inte driva henne på ämnet.</p><p>"Du behöver inte prata om det om du inte vill."</p><p>"Tack," sa hon och tog bort handen innan hon rensade halsen. "Men <em>vågar du inte</em> skada Svampbob, hör du?"</p><p>"Planerar inte på det!" Han svarade snabbt.</p><p>"Bra." Sandy stod upp och tog ut karateutrustning. "Jag vill inte behöva hemsöka er för det."</p><p>Hon blinkade när hon satte på sig det gröna redskapet. Det var inte helt klart om hon skämtade eller inte, men hur som helst, även om Danny ville skada honom, ville han inte riskera det för alla fall. Sandy sprang sedan över till Svampbob, till synes redo att slå ner vid varje given chans. Danny gick bakom henne; han kan lika gärna se dem gå på det.</p><p>Dessutom, om Svampbob behövde hjälp, var han precis där i närheten.</p><hr/><p>När Danny kom till Bikini Bottom var Svampbob <em>extat</em>.</p><p>Bortsett från Patrick och Sandy hade svampen introducerat honom för alla som han kunde i hela området. Danny sa till honom att han inte behövde det, men han gjorde det ändå och drog honom med hela dagen och höll i händerna. Han ville också visa honom allt. Svampbob var så glad att Danny tyckte att det var bedårande. Efter Bikini Bottom bestämde han sig för att visa tonåren Jellyfish Fields.</p><p>Medan de var där visade Svampbob honom hur man skulle fånga en. Från vad Danny såg var det som att fånga fjärilar men det var maneter istället, inget för annorlunda där. Han bestämde sig för att prova och han lyckades fånga en. Men snart därefter släppte han det. Danny tittade på Svampbob och såg det största leendet i ansiktet. Visserligen var det ganska trevligt, men han skulle inte göra det regelbundet. Trots det grep Svampbob hans hand och sprang framåt, fingrarna sammanflätade och allt.</p><p>De stannade nära kanten av en klippa. Maneterna var oåtkomliga från där Svampbob stod. När han tittade på hans ansikte var han redo att vända sig om och leta någon annanstans. Utan att släppa handen, svepte Danny armen runt svampen och svepte sin andra arm under benen för att bära honom. Han flög upp i luften och förde honom närmare den rosa maneten. Svampbob svängde sitt manetnät och fångade ett par och släppte dem ögonblick därefter.</p><p>Danny tittade på hans ansikte; Svampbob hade ett av de största leenden han någonsin kunde se, som om man skulle se ett barn öppna sina presenter på julen. Att se det gjorde att Danny själv hade ett leende i ansiktet. Han gav svampen en kyss på kinden. Som svar lutade Svampbob in i Dannys kropp när han gjorde ljud av glädje. Det faktum att de små sakerna kunde göra honom så vild var fantastiskt för halvspöket, men han älskade det oavsett.</p><p>De fortsatte med det i några timmar och stannade när solen skulle gå ned. Danny satte sig ner och vilade kroppen mot en sten. Svampbob låg i hans knä och begravde ansiktet i tonårsspökets bröstkorg när han gosade med honom. Han slog armarna runt svampen för att hålla honom nära honom. Himlen ovanför dem bytte färg precis framför Dannys ögon. Solnedgångar under vattnet var lika trevliga som de var ovanför vattnet. Det var trevligt att vara där med Svampbob, dock, solnedgång eller inte.</p><p>Danny var <em>dock</em> tvungen att få honom tillbaka till sitt hus någon gång snart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>